Don't Lose That Spark
by CastiellaWinchester94
Summary: You're only given one little spark of madness. You mustn't lose it. Robin Williams Sam and Nick are trying to figure out where they're going in life and does it include each other? In the meantime, Dean and his crew are planning the prank of the century. Will it all work out?
1. New Beginnings

**A/N: Hey ya'll! So for those of you reading my songbook, you'll remember this as the beginning to my 5-1-5-0 story. Well, the story took a turn to where it didn't really follow the song as well, and damn if it's not getting long, so. This is probably gonna be a multi-chapter short story.**

Sam felt his phone vibrate and smiled to himself. Nick had been texting him ever since his date... four hours ago. Sam had school the next morning, but couldn't bring himself to tell Nick that, let alone put his own phone down. Finally, at about three, both boys feel asleep over their phones.

The next day after school, Sam got out of class and saw Nick talking with Dean in the parking lot. When they saw him coming, they both turned and smiled.

"What's up, guys?" Sam asked. Dean and Nick were quite the pair of troublemakers and seeing the two of them talking was never a good sign.

They both turned to him and smirked, "Nothing."

Sam looked at his brother and then his maybe boyfriend, his long time crush, before sighing and making to sit down in the Impala. As he opened the door, he could hear the older boys talking quietly.

"So Crowley, Az, and Gabe are still in, right?" Dean asked.

"Yeah and Balth said he might be too depending if he can sneak out."

"Grounded again?" Dean laughed.

Nick laughed as well, "But of course. When is he not?"

"You didn't have anything to do with it did you?" A moment of silence passed and Sam could hear Dean laugh again, "You really are the devil, you know that, Luce?"

"Hey! I wear the name with pride." Nick said. Their gang all called Nick Lucifer because his pranks always got them into trouble. It had gotten to the point that even some of their teachers had started to call him that.

"OK, so I'll text you when I get a hold of the guys so we can plan this out." Nick dropped his voice so that Sam could barely hear him, "Wait, what about Sam?"

"What about him?"

"Well, if this goes south, you're not planning on just leaving him here are you?"

"Of course not!" Dean sighed and dropped his voice again, "If it goes south, whoever can get him first will."

Nick looked over Dean's shoulder as Sam. "OK, but that's a big if, right?"

Dean laughed at his friend "Trying to back out, Luce? That's not like you."

Nick smiled slightly, "Hells no."

Dean started laughing, "You've been hanging out with Gabe too much."

"Not like I have a choice, he is my little brother."

"Speaking of little brothers, how's Cas?"

"Not in this lifetime, bro. Y'know he's at Yale, right?"

"That kid is too smart for his own good."

"Sam's not far behind."

Dean looked over his shoulder and smiled sadly, "You have no idea."

"And on that happy note, I gotta get home, feed the monkeys and all that."

Dean laughed again, "OK, man, see you later." He slid into the car, looking over at Sam's homework, watching his brother work through his AP Calculus homework. Looking at the page of formulas, Dean chuckled to himself, "Sammy, you better not expect any help with this."

Sam threw him a bitchface. "Dean, I haven't asked you for help with math homework since like fifth grade."

"Aw, c'mon, Sammy, that was one test." Dean smirked, pulling out of the parking lot.

"Dean, you shouldn'tve read 1984 and then tried to help me with math, it screws with your ability to add."

"Hey! I'm still not sure why you were still doing homework at midnight anyway."

"Some of us care about our grades, Dee."

"Nerd."

"Some of us prefer the term studious, Dean. Besides, you're more of a nerd than I am!"

Dean looked over at his little brother, "Really?"

"Yup." Sam said popping the "p" as he put away his homework. "So what were you and Nick talking about?"

"Don't worry about it, kid."

"I'm not a kid anymore!"

"No, you're a bitch."

"Jerk! Fine, maybe I'll just ask Nick."

"If you can find time among your other activities."

"Ew. Dean!"

"What? He's my best friend. I know what he's like and I know, no matter what, you can't resist him."

Sam blushed and mumbled something that sounded like "can too."

"If you say so, lil bro." Dean smirked. He pulled into the drive and parked the Impala next to their dad's truck. "So what do you want for dinner, kiddo?"

"I'm not a kid, Dean!"

"Doesn't answer my question, bitch."

"Fine. Mac and cheese sounds good, jerk."

"And you say you're not a kid anymore."

Sam threw a bitchface. "Whatever."

As Sam headed up the stairs to his room, Dean yelled after him, "Dinner in half an hour, bitch!"

He smiled as he heard a muffled "Jerk!" come down the stairs and headed into the kitchen, where his dad was sitting at the breakfast bar, nursing a bourbon.

"Dad, what are you doing here?"

"Am I not allowed to come see my boys?"

"Dad, it's" Dean checked his watch, "3:30 in the afternoon and you're drinking, what's wrong?"

John looked down at his glass, "The bar burned down."

**A/N: And there ends part one! I'm sorry that I haven't been posting lately... I had a rough couple weeks and it just, well, I had a small breakdown the other night, and so between school and work, I haven't been doing much. Thanks for putting up with me, ya'll!**


	2. Shocks Galore

**A/N: So I'm back! I feel like a legit SPN writer taking all these little hiatuses... ah well, here's part two.**

"What?!" His dad helped run a bar with an old Marine friend's wife. Ellen was like a second mum to Dean, especially after his died when he was a kid. "What happened?"

"Some stupid with a flare gun and a grudge."

"Is everyone OK?"

"Ash got burned up pretty bad, but he'll be fine. Ellen and Jo weren't even there."

"Good." Dean said, putting a pot on the stove, "Did you want burgers tonight?"

"Sounds good, kiddo. Did you want some help?" John got up, getting the burger meat out of the freezer. Dean watched his dad move around the kitchen. It had been a long time since they had done anything together, let alone cook and eat dinner. "What?"

Dean looked up, smiling to himself, "huh?"  
"You've been smiling like the Cheshire cat going on ten minutes now. What's up?" John laughed lightly.

Dean chuckled with his dad. "Sorry, it's just been a good day."

"Except for the bar," John said sardonically.

"Except for the bar, but everyone's OK, for the most part, so that's a win, sort of."

They spent the remainder of the evening dancing around each other cooking. When they all sat down for dinner, John grabbed Cokes for all of them out of the fridge, earning an incredulous look from Dean.

"What? Damn, boy, so quick to judge your old man." Dean flushed sightly before John turned to Sam. "So, Sammy, what's new?"

Sam looked up, mouth full of macaroni, and mumbled an answer. Swallowing quick, he tried again. "Nothing much, I got an 'A' on my chem test and got a part in the school play."

"What play?"

"Our Town."

"Nice. When's the show?"

"First week of March. Till then, we've got rehearsal Tuesdays and Thursdays until seven."

Dean snorted into his shoulder. "What about your other geek clubs?"

Sam threw his brother a bitchface. "None of them meet on Tuesday or Thursday nights."

John watched his boys, knowing now was probably a good time to step in. "Hey, you both have your homework done?"

Both boys answered affirmatively.

"OK. Who's up for an Indy marathon?"

"As long as it's the original three."

"Dude, the fourth one wasn't that bad."

Dean glared at his brother, "I didn't hear that."

John laughed, "Well, since it's Saturday tomorrow, we can watch all four."

"Yes!"

"Aww.. but, Dad."

"No whining, Dean. You can always go to bed after the third one if you want."

"What? No!"

"Your choice, Dee."

"Lousiest Indiana Jones vs. sleep. Easy choice. Movie."

"Really?" Sam laughed, "I thought watching that movie would be the last thing you'd ever do."

"Dude. I'm not going to sleep at midnight on a Friday night!"

"Do I need to ask Benny and Nick what you boys do when you spend the night?"

"No!" Dean almost yelled, calming down immediately, "I mean, you don't have to. It's no big deal either way."

John laughed, "Sure it's not. You know I wouldn't do that. You're old enough to make your own mistakes. Speaking of, how's the apartment hunting going?"

"You're just trying to get rid of me!"  
"Well, I have big plans for your room," John smirked as his boys reacted.

"Hey!"

"But, Dad! You told me I could have his room!"

"Hands off, Sammy!"

John laughed again, "Nobody's getting his room. He's going to need somewhere to hide out from an angry girlfriend."

Dean coughed awkwardly.

"Sorry, boyfriend."

Dean laughed as he saw Sam texting under the table. "Speaking of boyfriends, how's Luce doing, Sam?"

Sam's knee hit the table as he jumped a little. Dean smirked as his little brother blushed. "What are you talking about?"

"Sammy, you've been blushing and half-smiling all through dinner. The only person who has that effect on you is Luce."

"Shut up." Sam said, blushing a deep shade of red, and smiling to himself. He and Nick had been talking about going to see a movie the next weekend. Sam couldn't wait because he knew Dean was staying over at Benny's doing God knows what. "So what are you and Benny doing this weekend, Dee?"

Sam smiled as Dean choked a little on his Coke before blushing, "Not much, probably apartment hunting."

"Since when is he going to be living with you?" John asked.

Dean looked at the floor and mumbled something.

"Once more, with clarity, Dean."

Dean coughed, "Since we started dating."

**A/N: Yes, I just went there and yes, I'm writing a non-Destiel fic! Shocking I know! Also, I will have a fic up shortly that has nothing to do with SPN whatsoever. Even more shocking I know! Sorry if you don't like John, but I do, and I think he could've been a great dad, if he'd not gone crazy.**


	3. Prank of the Century Part 1

**A/N: I do remember to write in this... I've just been fighting writer's block... and I've been sleeping a lot... anywho, I'm writing again, so here goes.**

Sam laughed, quickly sobering up, "When did this happen?"

"I dunno, couple months ago, I guess?"

"You guess?"

"I mean, we've been friends forever and then a couple a months ago, we had a few too many and.."

"OK. We don't need to hear more. I'm just glad you found someone that's not a Novak." John laughed.

"Well, Sam's already dating Satan."

"Not who I meant and you know it."

"Yeah. I know." Dean picked up the dishes and put them in the sink. He went over to the cupboard that housed the popcorn supplies. He poured the oil in the pot as well as a kernel. "So is it OK that we're doing this?"

"What? Moving in together? I mean, you two practically live together as is, might as well make it official."

"Thanks, Dad."

Sam stopped texting long enough to pitch in, "Called it."

"Shut up,you," Dean laughed, throwing a kernel of corn at his brother, before dumping a cup into the pot.

"Ow! That hurt, jerk!"

"Aw, quit being such a bitch, Samantha."

"Boys, why did you two even start that?" John asked, laughing.

"Dunno." Both boys shrugged.

"So, Dean, how are things going at Bobby's?"

"Same. Everyone misses you though. You should drop by more often."

"Y'know how it is, Dean."

"Yeah, I know." Dean said, pouring the popcorn into bowls. "But, still, it'd be good for the guys to see your face. I mean you're like the all-star down there."

"OK. I'll see what I can do, OK?"

"OK." Dean smiled. "Now let's go watch some Indiana Jones."

The first three movies were spent with Dean watching the movies intently, occasionally eating a handful of popcorn. However, during the last one, a popcorn fight erupted between Dean and Sam. Finally, around three, they had the mess cleaned up and went to bed, planning on sleeping till noon.

Around nine, Sam woke to pebbles pinging on his window. He groaned groggily moving ot the window, pulling it up to see a grinning Nick.

"Nick, what the hell are you doing?"

"Sammy, it's Saturday!"

"Yeah... your point?"

"We have places to be and things to do!"

"Not till tonight, we don't."

"But Sammyyyy."

"Fine. Give me five minutes."

"Yay!"

Sam set about getting dressed and headed downstairs, stopping in the kitchen to say goodbye to his dad.

"Doesn't that boy ever knock?" John asked, giving Sam a hug.

"Not that I've noticed."

"So when are you gonna be back?"

"Dunno. Our Marvel double feature isn't until tonight, but apparently Nick has plans."

"Apparently. OK, kiddo, have fun, see you when you get home."

"Thanks, Dad."

John smiled as he watched Sam give Nick a hug and get into Nick's '79 F150.

As he watched Nick get into the truck, Sam yawned. "So what's worth getting up so early for?"

"Aww.. Sammy, I'm wounded."

Sam laughed "Uh huh.. sure. That doesn't answer my question."

"Well, I thought we'd head to the beach."

"Beach? Luce, I don't know if you've checked lately, but we live in the middle of frickin' Kansas."

"Yeah, well, I talked to your dad and he said that I could kidnap you for the weekend. So... you up for Chi-town?"

"Chicago? Heck yeah!"

"OK. Well it's an 8 ½ hour drive, so why don't you get some sleep?"

Sam nodded, leaning his head against the window. As he was just about asleep, he heard Dean's voice over the speaker. "So you've got Sammy for the weekend right?"

"Yeah. Everything set on your end?"

"Damn straight." Dean sounded ready to hang up, but then he quietly asked, "Luce, you won't let anything happen to my baby bro, right?"

Nick sighed, "Of course not, Dean, you're not the only one who loves him. You know that."

"I know. Just double checking. Thanks for getting him outta town."

"OK, Dean, go take care of the prank of the century."

**A/N: So that's where I'm stopping for now... I have some more written, starting with a flashback so you guys know what Dean and Nick were talking about... and then for a bit the story will follow Dean for a chapter so you can see this prank in action... and how it ends.**


	4. Dean's POV 1

**A/N: Sorry this took so long! I got the whole Dean scene done and it was way too long for one chapter, so I had to figure out where it split... Ah well... #writerproblems.**

******FLASHBACK************FLASHBACK*********FLASHBACK******

Dean always came to school half an hour before final bell so he could get good parking. Today, however, he was even earlier. He and Luce had decided to meet up and talk without have their kid brothers interfere. Granted, Gabe was part of everything, but Gabe had a way of talking a little too much. So there they were in the high school parking lot, trying not to attract the attention of their old teachers.

Dean looked at Luce, "Dude. You know what you're suggesting is just this side of legal, right?"

Luce laughed, "All of our pranks have been. How is this any different?"

"I dunno, suddenly we're not kids anymore? I mean, Luce, you could go to jail as an adult this go round."

Luce looked at Dean sideways, "Never stopped you before."

"I don't get caught."

"I don't either."

"And if they figure out who did it this time?"

"Dean. Stop worrying. All it is is window paint. It comes off."

"That's what you said in high school too."

"Dude, you're still hung up on that? Besides, that was all Balth."

"Uh huh. Sure it was. Even the comment about liking 'em young? You know the looks I got for that one. Even after it washed off!"

Lucifer broke out laughing. "OK. That may have been me. I'd say I was sorry, but here in hell, we have a thing called integrity."

"I thought that was Crowley's line?"

"Well, it's a good one."

"If you say so." Dean laughed. When he saw his brother heading their way, he nudged Luce, hinting quietly to stop talking so loud. When Sam got in the car, he double checked some details and was ready to go when Nick pulled him back.

"What about Sam?" Dean was shocked that Nick suddenly cared so much. They talked a couple more minutes before they both had to go home.

* * *

Dean watched Gabe and Crowley write little comments on the cars in the teachers' lot. It was a staff work day, which meant the faculty were all hard at work and none of the students would be around. Az and Balth were both keeping an eye out for anyone who might see them. Dean's job was to make sure that the comments weren't too lewd and crude.

As hard as Dean tried to sound like he was sure nothing would go wrong, he was worried of how the back lash would affect his dad and brother... especially his brother. His dad was a Marine and could handle pretty much anything, especially after the shit that went down when Mary died. Sammy on the other hand... he was a bright kid, going places. He was already looking at schools like Princeton, Stanford, and Washington University. Dean sighed as he leaned back on the Impala.

Finally, the boys finished up and they all piled into the car and headed to the bar where Benny worked. Gabe harassed Dean from the back seat, even going back to his mental age, singing a round of "Dean and Benny sitting in a tree.."

"What are you? 5?" Crowley asked from up front with Dean, "Must you sing that infernal song?"

"I'll stop when you quit talking in that smarmy, Brit accent." Gabe snarked.

"Gabriel, we have talked at length about this. I can't stop speaking my native way."

Gabe shrugged and went right back to singing, causing Crowley to sigh and sink into the seat. He looked over at Dean, "How can you put up with that?"

Dean didn't respond, watching the road. Crowley nudged him, causing Dean's hood to tall, showing ear buds in Dean's ears.

"Ah, I see." Crowley chuckled as Dean pulled one out.

"Huh?"

"Don't worry your pretty little head, squirrel."

Dean glared at him as he pulled into the lot of the bar. Benny was outside on a smoke break, causing Gabe to start humming to himself while they went inside. Dean leaned against the wall, taking a drag of his boyfriend's cigarette.

"How'd it go?"

"Well enough. Nobody saw us and that's the important part, right?" Dean moved his feet so he could drop a couple inches to lean into Benny. He smiled as he felt his boyfriend's laugh. He handed the cigarette back.

"I guess so, sugar. I see Gabe's being obnoxious as always." Benny said, taking a drag.

Dean chuckled, "Apparently, he's been sing that song since we left the school."

"Apparently?" Benny raised an eyebrow, looking down at Dean.

Dean smiled as he held up his earbuds.

Benny rolled his eyes, blowing a smoke cloud, "You do know that's illegal?"

Dean shrugged, taking the cigarette back, taking a final drag before stamping out the butt. "We should probably go inside before Bela kills Gabe."

Benny chuckled. "Hey, what are you doing after hanging out with the guys?"

"Nothing, they're walking from here. I was either gonna hang around here or go to the shop. Dad said he may swing by to say hi to the guys, 'specially Bobby and Rufus. I just wanted to let Bobby know."

"Why doesn't he do that more often? Go to the shop?"

Dean sighed. "That, babe, is a long story."

"Well, why don't I go to the shop with you and you can explain."

Dean shrugged. "Alright."

**A/N: OK. That's part one. I still have another section for ya'll that's all Dean. After that, we'll be back to stalking the Samifer part of the story. :D**


	5. Dean's POV 2

**A/N: Double update! I wanted to get this all written an uploaded for ya. Enjoy!**

Benny still had a couple hours of work left, so he headed back behind the bar. Dean threw him a wink as he pulled up a chair to join his friends.

"Have a good time?" Gabe asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Shut up." Dean laughed as he lightly shoved the smaller boy's shoulder. The group all got lunch and spent their afternoon laughing and joking, talking about old pranks until Benny joined them, which everyone else took as the sign that party was over and everyone said their goodbyes as Dean and Benny headed to Singer's Auto Shop.

Once they were on the road, Benny looked over at Dean, "So, long story?"

Dean sighed, "OK. Just don't tell anyone this ok?"

Benny rubbed Dean's arm, "Dean..."

"OK, OK. So you know that back in the day, my dad and Bobby worked together. Anyway, about ten years ago or so, my dad and a friend of his were working on a car and the lift broke and the car crushed Bill. My dad still blames himself, even though everyone at the shop knew it was an accident and my dad ended up quitting and started working at the Roadhouse."

"And he hasn't back since?"

"Nope, I mean Bobby stops by every now and then, I mean he helped raise me and Sam, but my dad hasn't seen Rufus or the other guys in about five years."

"Damn."

"Yeah, every time I go into work, the guys ask how he's doin' and if he's gonna stop by. It's always a little awkward." Dean pulled into the shop's parking lot. "You gonna come in or do you wanna stay out here?"

Benny looked at the door. "I dunno. I mean Bobby and I don't really get along that well."

Dean shrugged. "You're with me now, though, he'll be fine and if not, oh well."

Benny smiled and gave Dean a peck on the lips. "Thanks, babe."

Dean smiled and grabbed Benny's hand, pulling him out of the car. "Don't worry 'bout Bobby. He's all bark, no bite. Just don't hurt me, then you'll have a problem."

Benny chuckled and pulled Dean in for a kiss. "Lucky for me, I don't plan on doing that."

"What are you two idjits doin' out here?" Came a gruff voice from the door.

Dean flushed a deep red and rubbed the back of his neck, "Hi Bobby."

Bobby stood against the wall, with his arms crossed as Benny flashed him a charming smile. "Hi, Mr. Singer."

"Don't Mr. Singer me, boy, obviously you're with Dean here, which makes you family. Call me Bobby."

Benny smiled. "OK. Bobby it is."

Dean grinned, leaning into Benny. "See, told ya."

"So what are you doing here, boy? You don't work today."

"Yeah, I know. I just came by to tell you Dad says he might come by sometime."

"Really? What'd you say to him to get him to do anything like that?"

Dean looked down. "I think it had to do with the bar. I mean Bill and Ellen opened it together."

Bobby sighed. "I don't suppose he's gotten over that whole thing yet?"

Dean looked at him, raising an eyebrow in a "really" way.

"Yeah. That's what I thought. Anyway, tell your daddy I say hi."

"Always do, Bobby." Dean hugged Bobby and headed back to the car. "So what are we gonna do for the rest of the day?"

"Well I suppose we should probably actually do some apartment hunting."

"Can't I just move into yours? There's plenty of space."

"You wanna do that?"

"I mean, it'd be a lot easier and our day would be open for other things." Dean threw Benny a wink as he threw the car into drive and headed to town.

**A/N: These two are way too cute! I just wanna die. But I won't do that. Then you guys wouldn't know how this story ends.**


	6. Finis

**A/N: So... I'm thinking this may be the last chapter... I may have one more. I can't decide... but we're back to Samifer. :D This chapter gets mildly smutty, so be warned.**

When Sam woke up, he saw that he was in a hotel room. He sat up and looked around for Nick, but he wasn't there. Getting up from under the blankets, he made his way to the table where a note pad lay with a note in Nick's neat handwriting.

_Sammy,_

_Went to the store to pick up some food. Be back around 9. Sleep well and see you soon._

_~Nick_

Sam smiled to himself as he looked at his phone and saw that it was 8:45. He looked in the mirror over the bathroom sink and rushed to his back and grabbed his hair brush, trying to get the rat's nests out of his shaggy mane. He tied it back and scrubbed his face, cleaning off the oil left over from the popcorn the night before. He had just dried his face and thrown on a new shirt when Nick walked in, carrying an armload of paper bags. Sam rushed over to ease the load and gave Nick a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey. When did we get here?"

Nick smiled when he saw that Sam was awake. "About sixish. You were dead to the world, so I carried you up."

Sam scoffed. "Really?"

"It's not like you're that heavy. I got you up the stairs, no problem."

"Thanks, Nick."

Nick grinned. "No charge."

Sam rolled his eyes as he looked through the food Nick had brought back. "Peanut butter and... Nutella?"

"Tastes like a Reese's Cup sandwich."

"If you say so, Gabriel."

Nick looked at him, eyes pinched. "Don't call me Gabriel."

"Call 'em as I see 'em." Sam grinned. "Did you hear yourself?"

Nick smirked. "I am so much cooler than Gabriel."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "If you say so."

Nick moved around the table and stood in front of Sam, pulling him into a kiss. "Oh, but I do."

Sam moaned lightly. "I guess I have to agree with that one."

Nick smiled into the kiss, lightly pushing Sam toward the bed until they were both lying down, Nick on top. Never once slowing down, Nick got Sam's shirt off, and slowly began unbuttoning his one handed. He moaned slightly when Sam began helping, his hands wandering over Nick's smooth chest.

Never once releasing Sam's body from his lips, Nick deftly moved his hands down to his boyfriend's waistband. Pulling back a tiny bit, Nick sobered up a little. "Sammy, are you good with this? I don't want to force you to -"

Sam grinned, pulling Nick back to his mouth, "Oh no, you don't. Shut up and kiss me."

"Yessir. I like it when you're bossy."Nick grinned into the kiss, making Sam roll his eyes.

Nick began to suck a bruise into Sam's collarbone, laughing when Sam bucked, "Eager, are we?"

Sam blushed, "Shut up."

Nick kissed Sam's jaw, working his way down his boyfriend's chest. "Y'know, I don't think I will."

Sam moaned as Nick began kissing him again, pulling down his jeans at the same time. He about lost it when Nick brought his hip down and ground into him. Nick grinned, taking Sam all the way to the finish.

Nick smiled when he saw Sam lie back, pupils blown. Sam moved silently to the side of the bed, pulling Nick with him.

"Sam, what are you doing?"

"I want you to finish too."

"Sam. You don't have to-"

"Shut up. I want to." He took Nick in his mouth, causing Nick to moan and grab a handful of Sam's hair. By the time they were done, Nick was glad he didn't talk Sam out of it.

"Where in the name of all things holy did you learn how to do that?" He asked, as he lay them both down.

Sam blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. "The same place as every other high school guy?"

"Point. Y'know, you do the same thing Dean does when he's nervous?"

Sam laughed, "After all that, you want to talk about Dean?"

Nick grinned, moving on top of Sam to kiss him again, "Nope."

**A/N: Ok. That's what I got. If you want more, check out my songbook. :D**


End file.
